Our Forbidden Melody
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Megumi Morikawa, enrolled in the Idol Course as recommended by her big brother's childhood friend, Ringo Tsukimiya shortly after overcoming her life's toughest hurdle. Since then she'd felt stronger than she'd ever been before that is until she found herself opposing a certain school rule. Will you lend her your luck?
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

 _He stood up front with amazing poise, emitting excessive amounts of confidence and pride in his performance as he worked his vocals with all his might. Shaking not only my heart but the entire class' as well, this was clearly evident. The Idols and Composers were to create either lyrics or sheet music as homework assignments with only one night to work on it. I found it fairly difficult to do but I managed to pull through just fine. Ringo-sensei enjoyed mine but he told me that he could tell that it was written under high stress. I honestly doubt sensei would say the same for him though. His song perfect and he sang it exquisitely._

 _He'd began to hit notes that caused the tiny hairs on my arms rise, my toes to curl and a chilly breeze to rush over me. I couldn't help but smile as we made simple eye contact. He'd always sing as though he were on stage and we were all his adoring fans. But, in all honesty I was. Whenever we'd have to perform a song in front of the class, I'd find myself getting thrilled as Sensei approached the letter 'S' on his class roster._

 _As his song came to a close, I could feel the goose bumps slowly melting so to give them a boost I quickly rubbed my arms before joining in on the much deserved round of applause._

 _"Thank you, Shinomiya-san!" Ringo-sensei said as he clapped along with us._

 _The blonde bowed with a modest smile on his face. I watched him as he walked to his desk and receive a high five from Ittoki-kun._

 _'Today's the day...' I told myself. 'Today's the day I let him know I think he's wonderful.'_

 _I'd never had an actual conversation with Shinomiya-san though. Come to think of it each time I try to approach him I'm either dragged away or something embarrassing would happen that would cause me to flee from the scene. I doubted he'd even known my name even though it was two and a half months into the school year._

 _I stared down at my fidgeting fingers and sighed._

 _'I'm hopeless.' I thought._

 _I blankly sat through the rest of the performances as I played possible scenarios in my head. None of them ended well. Shortly after, the bell rang but everyone remained in their seats since sensei spoke. He'd hated when anyone even began to pack their things while he was talking._

 _"...And remember to check the team rosters first thing in the morning, kay~? I've decided that each team will consist of two Idols and two Composers! Any questions or concerns? No~? Wonderful! You may be dismissed~!"_

 _I quickly packed my belongings into my bag and tossed it over my shoulder._

 _'Hopefully, I get a much better team this time around.' I thought._

 _Last time, Ringo-sensei placed me in a group with two of the scariest composers in all of the class. He said he'd done it get me to lose that soft-spoken part of me and fight for a creative voice but that was really hard to do when I was constantly being told:_

 _"Lyrics like that will never work for my music." or "Those lyrics are okay but they're much too mediocre for my music." or "Did you just learn how to write lyrics yesterday?"_

 _Not only had that happened, the other Idol NEVER showed up to rehearsal. In short, we absolutely bombed on performance day. I can't have that happen again...The horrified expression Shinomiya-san wore that day was enough for me curl up in a ball and die._

 _The thought alone was bringing me flashbacks that made me want to hurl. But it was that expression that fueled me to beg sensei for a redo even if I had to do everything on my own_ _,_ _which in the end I did. I even won a smile from Shinomiya-san; He'd been the first to clap after I was finished._

 _As the class began to clear out I noticed Shinomiya-san standing outside of the door but he didn't seem to be waiting on his friends that he usually hung around. They'd actually passed him._

 _Wondering why, I slowly approached him from behind, "...Um, Shinomiya-san?"_

 _He slowly looked at me over his shoulder, "Oh, Morikawa-san, I was waiting for you."_

 _My heart skipped a couple of beats, "W-w-who? Me?"_

' _WHAT?! HE KNOWS MY NAME?!'_

 _He laughed softly, which didn't help my heart rate at all... Nor my breathing. "Cute."_

 _'Cute?' W-was he talking about me? Of course, he was!_

 _"Aw, you're so red. You didn't think I'd pick on your little secret?" he asked in a teasing tone as he closed in on me. I knew he was tall but he made me feel like an ant next to him. I'd never realized he was that tall…I never got close enough._

 _I gulped hard, 'Did he catch me staring at him?'_

 _"Um, well, I-I..."I stuttered._

 _"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." he smiled, "I love Piyo-chan, too!"_

 _"P-P-Pi...yo?" His outburst made me feel lightheaded, 'Oh,_ _that's_ _what this was about?'_

 _I felt the color drain from my face as the dizziness worsened after realizing he was more interested in my hair clip than me._

 _"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone._

 _"N-no! I'm sorry I thought you were about to say something ab-" I quickly shut myself up._

 _"About what?" he asked._

 _I shook my head, "Nothing! Piyo-chan? Oh, yeah my roommate bought this hair clip for me a week ago."_

 _"Wooow! It's so cute~!" he said, straightening it in my hair causing me told freeze at the sudden closeness. "It suits you."_

 _I felt my cheeks burning up again, "T-thank you, Shinomiya-san."_

 _"Shinomiya-san?" he giggled before sighing, "I wish my roommate bought me cute Piyo-chan things. He says I have enough."_

 _Bzzzz... Bzzzz..._

 _"Huh?" he said patting his pockets frantically until he'd found his cell._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Oh, hi Syo-chan? I was just talking about you! Why are you using Tokiya-kun's phone?"_

 _"Huh? No way! Okay, I'm coming now!"_

 _I blinked repeatedly at the serious expression Shinomiya-san wore, it made him look even more handsome than I'd thought him to be before._

 _"I'm sorry about that Morikawa-san. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow! Great job on your performance today by the way!"_

" _U-um…"_

 _Before I could say anything else, he was already running in the opposite direction._

 _I sighed, 'That's actually what I wanted to say to you.' I thought to myself._

 _I turned around to head to my dorm and patiently await tomorrow._

 _ **-The Next Morning-**_

 _ **Idols: Morikawa Megumi & Shinomiya Natsuki**_

 _ **Composers: Kisaragi Ayame & Minobe Ryouichi**_

 _Both my heart and mouth dropped, there was no way this was real! There was no way I was really seeing this correctly! Me, sing with Natsuki Shinomiya?! There were no students around yet as it was just 7 am but my curiosity got the better of me and lured me here. I clenched my chest and began to breathe heavily._

 _"No way! No way! There's no way I can work alongside Shinomiya-san! I'm going to bomb for sure!" I said aloud to myself._

 _I felt firm yet delicate hands resting on my shoulders._

 _"Of course you can~!" I heard a familiar voice say._

 _I turned to see it was Ringo-sensei._

 _"Sensei, I can't! Is there any way you could change this before he sees?" I asked._

 _"I suppose I could but~ that would hurt his poor little heart considering he went out of his way to beg me to pair you two together~!" Sensei said._

 _"You're kidding!" I said I hoped he had but..._

 _"I'm not! He was very avid about you being his partner this time."_

 _He's lying. There's no way! This is a dream_ _._ _It has to be. My subconscious was definitely playing tricks on me. I pinched my forearm as I spoke in attempt to wake myself._

" _Sensei, please! I'll partner with anyone it just can't be him!" I begged now pointing at the board._

" _Huh?" I heard a soft voice in the distance, "You don't want to partner up with me?"_

 _I immediately gulped and toward the voice, "U-umm…" I said._

 _Ringo-sensei looked at me with a curious smile on his face as if to say 'Well, what will you do now?'_

 _Shinomiya made a face that made me feel a lump deep within my chest and it was painful, "Is this true, Morikawa-san?" he asked, his voice was a mix between disappointment and hurt._

" _W-w-well, um… I-I" I stuttered._

 _How embarrassing! I mentally kicked myself in the stomach for this._

 _Ringo-sensei cleared his throat, "Megumi-chan was here to voice her personal concerns."_

" _Personal concerns?" he repeated his eyes resting on me heavily._

" _Right~, Megumi-chan?" Ringo sensei said before giving me a discrete nudge._

" _Y-yeah! Concerns! You see, my voice has been giving me a bit of trouble as of late." I lied._

" _Really? I couldn't tell yesterday!" he laughed lightheartedly._

 _I shrugged, "Oh well I had it under control then but—"_

 _He smiled a broad child-like smile, "No worries, Morikawa-san!"_

" _I-I just don't want to embarrass you when we perform together…" I honestly revealed._

 _Only that was part of the reason…_

 _Shinomiya giggled and rested his hand lightly on my head, "I doubt that would be that case. Yesterday, you were beautiful up there as you always are."_

 _He—He…Always? He's been paying attention to me? He called me beautiful? No. Not me. he was referring to my performance._

" _Which was why I begged Ringo-sensei to allow me to work with you!" he finished._

" _You really begged to work with… me?" I asked._

" _Yes!" he smiled._

" _He did." Ringo-sensei confirmed._

 _I felt like an idiot, not just an idiot, a rude idiot! But how could I possibly do this without making a fool of myself in front of him? After seeing the look on face at that very moment though there was no way I could refuse him._

" _So, what do you say Megumi-chan?" Ringo-sensei asked._

 _I smiled, "I'll do it!"_

" _Great! Let's do our best, okay?" Shinomiya-san said happily before high fiving me._

" _Yes!"_

 _Shinomiya-san smiled, "Then, I'll see you in class!"_

 _And with that he was off, back to his dorm I assumed. I turned back to face sensei as I let all that'd just happened just now register. I released a sigh of relief and frustration. Sensei watched me with his bright blues before flashing me a weak smile._

" _Ahhh… Megumi-chan, now may be a good time to remind you of a certain rule~…" he whispered._

" _Gyah!" My face burned as I narrowed my eyes at him, "You—You did this on purpose?"_

 _He smiled, "A nice twist, don't you think~?"_

 _I felt a new feeling bubbling inside of me, a feeling of both embarrassment and even more frustration._

" _A twist indeed… but when exactly did you—"_

 _Ringo turned quickly his pink hair dramatically flowing as he quickly walked away, "At any rate~, I'll see you in class, 'kay? Mwah~!"_

 _I clawed at my chest as I spun on my heel to return to my dorm to prepare for what I'd anticipate to be an interesting day. Exhaling greatly, I peeked over my shoulder one last time to sneak a glance at the board of evil. It was then that I'd noticed the bold print at the very bottom._

 _ **ALL TEAMS ARE FINAL!**_

" _No love allowed!" I heard echoing in my head._

 _I felt my soul threatening to drift away from my body as that sentence played repetitiously in my mind. I began to march to my dorm._

… _and so, marks the beginning of my slowly shifting world_

 _As a student at Saotome Gakuen, 'for better or worse', you say?_

 _I'll leave that to you to figure out…._

… _Until then, do you mind lending me your luck?_

 _I think I'm going to need it._


	2. Let's Have a bit of Faith!

**Our Forbidden Melody**

 _ **Let's Have a Bit of Faith!**_

 _ **Idols: Morikawa Megumi & Shinomiya Natsuki**_

 _ **Composers: Kisaragi Ayame & Minobe Ryouichi**_

"I look forward to working with you!"

"I look forward to working with you, too!"

"Sensei, could you place me in a different group?"

"No can do~! All decisions are final." Ringo answered obviously getting tired of repeating himself. "You know that."

"Well, that was very unprofessional of her." someone blurted out in response to question Ringo had answered.

A bubbling redhead clapped, "I look forward to working with you again, Masa!"

"...I agree."

Otoya loudly mimicked the sound of a buzzer, "Wrong answer! Mm, Masa you don't sound very excited about it at all."

Masato, still sitting in his seat, looked up at his friend who'd been towering over him, "Then, how would you have preferred I'd react?"

Immediately after he'd asked that, Otoya grabbed Masato's arm and raised it to a victory pose. He'd even pinched his cheeks and moved his chin to make him mouth the words like a puppet.

"Now, smile and say 'I look forward to working with you as well, Ittoki.' " said redhead chuckled after using his best Masato impression.

Hijirikawa glared at him as he squeezed his cheeks to make him speak and sighed. He'd known Otoya wouldn't release him until he said it.

"I—"Masato began before glancing around the class to make sure no one was watching.

"Gnhh…" he groaned once he noticed Megumi had briefly looked at him and began to giggle.

"Masa…?" Otoya quickly released him as soon as he noticed the deep blush spread across his face.

"Ittoki, I look forward to working with you again as well." Masato said quickly in one breath and turned in his seat to stare blankly at the desk.

Otoya glanced over his shoulder to figure out what'd happened that quickly, "Uh..."

The room had been abuzz since the class door had been opened. Megumi found it pretty hard to focus on just one thing until the 10 minute bell had rang and her Idol partner still hadn't made it yet.

"All right~! Let's settle down everyone!" Ringo said walking over to close the door. "I'm about to do attendance, silence please."

"Wait!" shouted a voice from behind the door.

"Naa-kun?" Ringo said.

"Sorry, I'm late!" he bowed to Ringo apologetically.

Ringo smiled and stepped aside to allow him to enter the classroom, "No worries."

Natsuki entered the room and rushed to his desk. Ringo quickly called the roll shortly after.

"Good morning everyone~!" Ringo smiled.

"Good morning Ringo-sensei."

Ringo cleared his throat as he strolled over to grab a stack of color coded folders, "First thing's first, I want to congratulate you all on your new groups."

Otoya began to clap his hands causing everyone else to join in as well.

"I just know that you all will produce wonderful melodies together. Aren't you all so excited?" Ringo continued once the applause had stopped, "No~? Well, the crickets I'm hearing sure are!"

Megumi giggled at the corny joke silently, Ringo in teacher mode could be so cute sometimes. She was still getting used to seeing him like this.

"But, as you can tell I placed a lot of you with people you've never worked with before or maybe never even talked to. I have paid very close attention to each and every one of you for this day! The reason behind that is: This project is to not only test your musical abilities but also challenge your work ethic."

Everyone looked around at their partners, Megumi's eyes especially darted across the room to look at Natsuki. It was obvious that what Ringo had said was true. Some of the groups that she'd seen on the list had completely different styles. She'd known two of the groups in particular were caught bickering when they're working separately. So sticking them together was sure to be catastrophic. Since it was this far into the year she was certain that some of these people had habits that may be pretty hard to break at this point.

This...was going to be an interesting project nonetheless.

 _'It's definitely best to get to know different types of people within this line of work though...'_ Megumi thought.

"Not only do I expect you to compose, write and~ record the song that you all create together. I also expect you to thoroughly get to know your group members!"

"And what exactly do you mean by _'thoroughly get to know'_?" one of the girls asked.

"You know, the way they work, what their styles are, what works for them... Their favorite foods."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Kidding! My, my you kids are so testy this morning. You wouldn't want to take your group out for dinner?" Ringo laughed as he began to pass out the colorful folders. "At any rate, read over the first page carefully as it describes in great detail what is expected out of this assignment and how you'll be graded. As I mentioned briefly before, this calls for you to be ultra-observant of the people you work with. Once you've received your folder, you cannot open it until after class is over so please put it away. This packet, along with your completed song will be due in exactly 4 weeks from today! Any questions~!"

"Will we all have the same song motif?"

"What if someone fails to do as much work as the rest of everyone else in the group? Will we _all_ be penalized or that _one_ person?"

"What if we finish early?"

"What if our partners are _very_ stubborn?"

"Please, please! I can only one person at a time! Raise your hand or your questions _will_ remained unanswered." Ringo spat.

After he'd said that just about everyone in the class had a hand up. Megumi looked around to see that the members in her group were some of the few without questions to ask. She was actually pretty relieved by that. She took out an extra sheet of paper and took notes on the questions Ringo had answered for future reference. He'd spent the rest of the period answering questions and clearing up confusion until the bell rang.

"One more thing before I let you all go! Each group will be identified by the color of your folder that being said I will have color flags for each group tomorrow. That is where you will have to sit until the day the project is due. Fair enough, right~? Wonderful! Have a great day!"

With that dismissal most of the class darted out almost as if they were trying to avoid being pulled to side by Ringo or something. Megumi found herself giggling silently. She'd noticed Natsuki quickly packing his things before he'd rushed over to her as she'd strolled over to the door.

"Hey, Morikawa-san!" he called to get her attention, although he'd already had it. "Wait up! Don't move a muscle."

Megumi immediately froze and watched Natsuki round up the two others in their group asking them to meet outside of the door once they'd finished packing. And so they did just that.

"What is it, Shinomiya?" the black haired girl said firmly.

"If you all don't have any plans, I'd like for us to all meet in the library to go over the assignment together. That way we all have an understanding on what's needed to be done before we begin." Natsuki said with a hopeful smile.

Ryouichi nodded, "Oh, sure thing! What time did you have in mind, Shinomiya-san?"

Natsuki looked at his wrist before chuckling at himself once he'd realized he hadn't been wearing a watch causing Megumi to giggle as well.

"Is 5 okay with you all?" he asked.

Ayame nodded, "That's fine... Any other questions?"

Natsuki shook his head, "No..."

"Then will you all excuse me." Ayame said before slightly brushing passed Ryouichi. The others watched as the bespectacled girl rush down the hall.

Natsuki watched Ryouichi and Megumi anxiously for an answer.

Ryouichi shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not! I'll see you guys at 5!"

He hurried down the hall in opposite direction of where Ayame had ran.

Natsuki's eyes rested on Megumi, "Megumi-chan?"

 _'Megumi-chan?'_ she repeated in her head. The way he softly spoke her name caused her heart to nearly climb out of her chest. _'We're already on a first name/nickname basis?'_

"Ah, you're all red again! Just like yesterday." Natsuki gasped, "Is it okay...? That I call you Megumi-chan?"

"Yes, it's fine!" Megumi said before even thinking it over, the blush on her cheeks may have worsened when he pointed it out. "And, um, I'll be there!"

"Hahaha, cute..." Natsuki giggled, "Your wearing cute Piyo-chan earrings today!"

Megumi looked up at the amused smile on his face and his eyes had a charming childlike glow, she soon found herself lost in them. But they were such a vivid green it was hard not to when she was this close to him. She'd realized she began to stare without saying a word.

"Y-you really love Piyo-chan, don't you?" she asked, her cheeks burned as she attempted to hid her embarrassed tone.

He nodded, "I do. Almost as much as I love my darling Elizabeth."

 _'E-Elizabeth? That must be his girlfriend.'_ she thought herself.

"Is that weird?" he asked, referring to the face she'd made.

Megumi immediately snapped out of it and smiled at him, "Weird?"

"Is it weird to you that I love cute things like Piyo-chan and Elizabeth...?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Of course not!"

He smiled broadly, "Would you like to see a picture of her?"

"Who? You-" she began.

Natsuki quickly whipped out his cell, "This is Elizabeth! She's my cell's screensaver! Isn't she cute~?"

Megumi blinked, "I see... Elizabeth is your dog, not your girlfriend..." she said quietly.

"Huh?" Natsuki said, having heard only a little of what she'd said.

"N-N-Nothing! So cute, she is! Yeah! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Megumi said scratching the back of her head as she chuckled nervously.

"You're cute too." Natsuki smiled, "Come to think of it, your shiny brown hair remind me of Elizabeth's coat!"

"Coat...?" Megumi said, looking down at her shoes to hide the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. _'My hair reminds him of dog fur?'_

"You're fun, Megumi-chan! I really look forward to working with you." Natsuki smiled, lightly resting his hand on her head.

"So do I!" she smiled, "I'll see you at five alright?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yes!"

Megumi waited until he removed his hand from her head before slowly turning away to go to her dorm.

He watched her walk away with a bright smile on his face, "Ah, how cute..."

 **5:** **02** **pm**

 **Saotome Academy Library**

"Oh, Kisaragi-san? What a relief you're here already!" Megumi smiled.

Ayame quickly peeked over her book to match the voice with a face, "Oh, it's you... Of course I'm here."

Megumi blinked at the snarky tone Ayame had been using with her, "Sorry, I just thought I'd be the only one-"

"On time? No, tardiness is an unacceptable flaw. Punctuality is the sole key to success. Therefore, I'm always first..." Ayame rambled as she continuing to read over her book. "Besides, how'd you expect to be first when you were two minutes late?"

"I, uh...Okay." Megumi said, quickly taking her seat. For some reason, she'd felt like Ayame would scold her if she stood for too long.

"Hey, don't let her threaten you with that condescending attitude of hers..." they heard a relaxed voice say, "If you allow it she'll do her best to scare you away. It's sad really..."

The owner of the voice stepped from behind the bookcase, "On the surface, she appears to be an uptight, no-nonsense **,** megane character..."

"Megane..." Megumi repeated. "Character...?"

"Ryouichi, no one asked you to-" Ayame began, in an attempt to cut him off only for him to continue.

"But underneath that facade, she's just a manga otaku. An introvert that mimics the megane characters she read about in manga." Ryouichi explained with a cool smile resting on his lips, "By the way, Ayame, I had library duty after classes ended for the day..."

"So?" Ayame spat, rising her book closer to her face to hide the embarrassed blush.

He pulled his seat back and whispered, "So, _you_ were second."

Ayame adjusted her glasses and stared at the table but didn't say another word. It was obvious that what he'd said upset her. Megumi immediately began to feel awkward by the tension that was now surrounding them. It felt foreign to her but she could tell there was a familiar atmosphere lurking between those two.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but you two seem fairly familiar with one another..." Megumi began.

"Fairly?" Ryouichi scoffed.

"Familiar...?" Ayame repeated.

"Well, that's probably because she and I are cousins." Ryouichi threw his arm behind his seat and smiled, "I suppose we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Minobe Ryouichi and she is Kisaragi Ayame. Our moms are sisters."

Megumi's eyes shifted between the two of them. They both had black hair that was so shiny one could easily mistake it for a dark blue. Ayame's hair was long with bangs cut just enough to cover her forehead but the rest of her straight hair had been pull back into a tight bun. Her hair and eyes matched her fair skin tone wonderfully. Ryouichi's hair matched hers until it'd come to his wavy texture. He'd normally worn it combed back during school but Megumi had run into him at the campus store and saw that his wavy locks had come just below his chin. Megumi had noticed then that if it weren't for the color of their eyes she'd have mistaken them for siblings as his were gray and hers were navy.

Ayame pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Ryouichi, we could have done without the bio."

"It's only fair!" Ryouichi chuckled, "Besides, a part of our assignment was to get to know one another."

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki but you can all call me Natsuki!" the blonde said abruptly before taking the seat across from Megumi. "Sorry, I was late. I was called to Ringo-chan's classroom."

"No problem! Take a seat then Natsuki!" Ryouichi said.

"My name is Morikawa Megumi..." Megumi laughed, "But shouldn't we all know each other names already?"

Ryouichi and Natsuki both chuckled along with her, "We should."

Moments later they'd all been scanning through their folders, jotting down notes, discussing their opinions on each section and tossed out ideas on how to tackle each part.

"That's a great idea, Kisaragi-san!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Hey you guys... Did anyone else notice the fifth page? Our names have already been written on here along with our group color...As well as our song's motif. It says we have to find the meaning being our color through this motif." Megumi said.

"Yep, that's definitely Ringo-sensei's hand writing." Ryouichi nodded. "Wait, ' _A love that is even more blinding than the Sun.'_ huh?"

"A love song." Ayame suggested.

"A love more blinding that the sun..." Megumi repeated. "That's what our color means! This folder is glossy and yellow. It must represent the sun."

"I think you're on to something, Morikawa-san." Ryouichi smiled at Megumi, "That's some love, huh?"

Megumi chuckled, "Yeah, no kidding!"

"Have you written a love song before Morikawa-san?" Ryouichi asked.

Megumi shrugged her shoulders, "Um, well…"

"The language of love is foreign to me." Ayame sighed clenching her fists tightly, "Although, if my grade is depending on it I shall study the art of love."

"Umm," Megumi held up her hands to Ayame, who had a spooky aura around her that gave Megumi chills. "You may be going about this the wrong way. You can't just study how to write a love song. It has to come from the heart. But even so-"

"Heart?" Ayame repeated, "What does a muscular, blood pumping organ have to do with anything?"

Megumi's eye twitched as a brief wind of defeat swept over her, "Uh, n-not... That's not the heart I meant."

"We as humans have only one heart so what did you mean?" Ayame spat folding her arms looking over her shoulder. "And what's more, how dare you tell me studying doesn't work. Have you no brain?"

"Kisaragi-san, I don't think that's what she meant." Natsuki interrupted.

Ryouichi stepped in, "Listen, both of you, love songs aren't as complex as you're making them out to be."

"Besides, it isn't hard to do. You just have to be properly inspired." Natsuki added.

"Then, based on what Shinomiya-san just said I think he should be chief of lyrics. Objections?" Ryouichi said.

"Wait. Wait." Natsuki looked at Megumi, she hadn't raised her hand and neither did the other two, so he raised his own. "Only one."

"What's the matter?" Megumi asked. "Why'd you vote against yourself?"

"You don't think working on the lyrics together would be best?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm not very experienced with love songs, Shinomiya-s—"

Natsuki smiled, "Don't doubt yourself so. There's no need to appoint me as chief of lyrics. Besides, practice makes perfect! Let's practice together! Deal?"

Megumi nodded, "Deal!"

"Then, Ryouichi you and I will work on the sheet music." Ayame commanded.

Ryouichi smiled, "Sounds like a plan. So, Idols on the lyrics and composers on the sheet music, respectively. Ayame and I will get to that as soon as possible so you guys have something to work with. But if you two can't wait then you can go on and write lyrics and Ayame and I could compose a random number of songs..."

"Mix and match?" Natsuki suggested.

"Yeah, something like that… Then work out all the kinks until we're fully satisfied." Ryouichi replied.

Megumi nodded.

"What an odd method." Ayame scoffed.

"But," Megumi started, "I'm certain it's going to work out."

"Is that so?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah! Call me cliché but it's almost as if I can feel it!" Megumi said clenching the pendant dangling from her neck tightly.

"I don't think it's cliché at all. I can feel it too!" Natsuki said before giggling lightheartedly. Megumi blushed heavily and stared back at her packet.

"It's called faith you two!" Ryouichi smiled, his eyes resting heavily on Megumi until she looked up.

"You're right!" Megumi smiled, "I'm excited to work with all of you!"

But even so, she still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety since the day before. She'd never actually imagined herself getting so close to Natsuki and to be his partner for an entire month! It drove her mad with both excitement and unease. Her main priority was to be sure she'd done her best so that she lives up to any expectation he may have had of her and above. She wanted him to notice her in a way he hadn't before. But little did she know this road was going to become increasingly difficult the moment she'd find herself getting comfortable. Will you lend her your luck?

 _ **CHAPTER END.**_

 _ **-Limited.**_

 _ **Reader's (OC) Character Guide: (I will do one OC per chapter, in random orders. For those of you that are curious about my OCs.)**_

 _ **Ryouichi Minobe**_ _ **: Class A. Composer Course. Outgoing older cousin of Ayame Kisaragi, born as the only child but was raised with Ayame after his mother's divorce at the age of 6. He and Ayame were close as children and grew to bond even more through their love of music. He plays the acoustic guitar after being taught by his father. He learned to play piano from Ayame's mother. He and Ayame has a great relationship. He teases her all the time but of course it's only out of love. He's the only one that knows the both sides of her… Sometimes he wonders if that's really a good thing.**_


	3. Mic Check 1-2

**Our Forbidden Melody**

 **Mic Check 1, 2**

In Class A, Ringo had been carefully watching over his students. A part of him led him to believe that this was a pretty bad idea. He couldn't count how many times he's had to referee group arguments. He'd thought that the students would be a bit more mature during their constructive criticism. He'd caught the biggest headache when he'd remembered this would be going on for an entire month. It was only two groups out of the seven that had been making this harder than it had to be. There were some people that you just couldn't work with within this business of course he'd known that. He'd thought that if he'd reminded them that it was for the sake of their grades they'd be more cooperative. NOPE. If anything it made them even testier with one another.

But some groups were really enjoying themselves, some did their best to work with each other and others just couldn't no matter what. The _Yellow Team_ had been working fairly well together so far despite all having completely different personalities and ways of going about getting work done. The composers of the group had been discussing their styles until, on the opposite side of the classroom, the red team had a loud argument that caused Ringo to lose it.

"The four of you will fail if you don't show me ANY progress by this Thursday! Now, I suggest you straighten up or you will fail this class!" Ringo spat before dismissing them from the classroom.

Ryouichi's eyebrow rose in curiosity, he'd never witnessed this side of Ringo before. He wouldn't admit this openly but he was actually quite frightened of making that man upset now, "Okay! So, as I was saying before I was watching this movie last night and there was a melody that played during one scene that I couldn't get out of my head. I even went to bed thinking about it." he said as he flipped through his binder.

"What movie?" Megumi asked as she'd copied the reminder Ringo had written on the board.

"No idea!" he shrugged, "It was something my roommate was watching before he'd left out."

"Did it inspire you to write something amazing?" Natsuki asked.

Ryouichi nodded, "Indeed it did."

He slide a sheet over to Megumi, "I woke up at like 3 am because I had a dream about that particular melody and then as I went to sit at my desk. I'd lost it."

"Huh?" Natsuki's brow rose in question.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "What do you mean you lost it?"

"I lost that melody but there was something about it that stuck out and remained with me. I sat there, racking my brain trying to remember it and I couldn't for the life of me. But then an entirely different melody popped up in mind with that same tone. Thus, the song in Morikawa-san's hand was created." Ryouichi sighed, "I was relieved when I'd realized I'd managed to keep that tone. That fresh, hopeful tune. It was full of repressed emotion that's just threatening to spill out at any given moment."

Megumi read over the notes her eyes danced happily, _'Hopeful; Fresh; Repressed emotion.'_ she thought.

Natsuki leaned over to read it as well, he listened to Megumi's humming and smiled, "This is amazing, Ryou-kun."

"Thank you, Natsuki-kun! Before class began I played it on the piano in the back. Morikawa-san," Ryouichi began to smile at Megumi, "I couldn't help but think of you as I played the song."

Megumi blushed at his comment, "M-me?"

Natsuki glanced at Megumi and noticed the blush on her face. Ayame held out her hand, "May I see?"

Megumi passed the sheet over to her. The navy eyed girl adjusted her glasses as she carefully read over it. The stern expression on her face melted away and she smiled at Ryouichi, "That's what you were playing earlier? Then, I think you may be correct, Ryouichi. Morikawa's voice would be perfect with that tone. As for Shinomiya..." she smiled again, this time even broader than she had before, "I think Sensei couldn't have chosen a better pair of Idols for us."

Ryouichi snapped his finger, "Ayame, come with me!"

Ayame and Ryouichi quickly ran over to Ringo's desk, leaving Natsuki and Megumi alone for the moment.

Natsuki had been flipping through his folder with a faint smile on his face. Megumi had then noticed, he wasn't as talkative as she'd seen when he'd been around Haruka, Masato, Otoya and his roommate Syo. She wondered if there was something wrong.

"Shinomiya-san?" Megumi said.

Natsuki looked up and smiled slightly at her, "Huh?"

"You're so quiet. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine! Did I make you worry just now?" he asked.

Her cheeks burned, she shook her head and averted eye contact, "No. I simply wanted to know why you were being so quiet."

The blonde smiled, placed his hand on her head and whispered, "It's...so cute...when you lie."

Megumi's hazel eyes widened, "I-"

"Hey! You two grab your things and follow us!" Ryouichi said, grabbing his and Ayame's things.

Megumi sighed with relief, she dodged a bullet there. "Okay!"

They quickly did as they were told and followed them. When Ayame used a key card to unlock the door Megumi had nearly fallen breathless she'd never seen this room before. This was the recording room for the Master Course students.

"Kisaragi-san-"

"We asked Sensei to allow us to do a pair test. And he gave me this. Apparently, Hyuuga-sensei was using the other recording room." Ayame said holding up the key. "Now, go to the chart and decide on a song that you both know very well."

While the two had decided, Ryouichi watched them with a faint smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Ayame asked, "Where is that box Sensei was talking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just- Uh, it's in the booth. Don't worry, I'll let her know." Ryouichi said.

"Why do you think she hasn't said anything about _that_ yet? That's vital information. If he hadn't told us it could've been damaging." Ayame said so that only Ryouichi could hear her.

"That's not something someone just goes up and tell people you know." Ryouichi said. "Besides, I could understand why she'd want to keep that to herself... People can be cruel sometimes."

Ayame glanced over at Megumi who'd been giggling with Natsuki, "Hm. I guess you're right."

"Ayame-chan, we've decided on a song!" Natsuki said.

Ayame's eye twitched, "Ayame-chan?"

Ryouichi chuckled, "Good, good! In you go!" he said shoving the two in the booth before shutting the door.

Once they were inside, they awkwardly stood near one another at the mic.

"Hey, Morikawa-san, Ringo said to look in the black box in the right corner and you'll find what you need." Ryouichi said before closing the door.

Natsuki turned to see Megumi search for the box, and when she'd found it there a pair of wireless headphones. He watched her closely with a look of curiosity on his face. She pressed the button to turn them on and looked back at him, "What's wrong?"

Natsuki only shook his head and put on his own headphones as she did the same.

"Morikawa-san, are those easy on you?" Ryouichi asked through the mic. "Should I adjust the volume any?"

Megumi stuck up the both of her thumbs and smiled, "Good and ready!"

"Shinomiya, are you ready?" Ayame asked, however she didn't get a response due to his attention being elsewhere.

"Shinomiya-san?" she repeated a bit louder.

"Yes? Sorry, yes! I'm ready." he smiled.

Ayame nodded and proceeded to countdown before actually playing the track. Once the song had started the composers watched them both carefully immediately after they'd begun they'd lost themselves in their passion. 'Blown away' wasn't quite the phrase they could use to describe this pairing. They both sang, looking into the other's eyes, Ryouichi couldn't help but notice they're presence in the booth. If he hadn't known any better he'd have thought they'd done this together before. Their harmony was nothing short of perfect. And to make it even better the song they'd chosen was a love song. So, this left nothing to the composers' imagination when it came to how well they paired as a duet. They'd nailed the final note together and it sent goosebumps down Ayame's spine. Once the song ended, Ryouichi ended the track before praising their performance.

"You two were wonderful! That was better than I'd imagined." Ryouichi said.

On the opposite side of the glass, Megumi and Natsuki had been smiling at the other speechless. Megumi couldn't believe she'd just sang with him.

"Megu-chan… I really, really love your voice." Natsuki whispered, removing her headphones for her.

Her heart pounded against her chest violently. She was certain she'd have a heart attack, "Thank you." She said simply before taking them from his hands to return them herself.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Ayame said to them over the mic. "Nice work you two!"

The blonde had slowly removed his own, his eyes resting heavily on her. He'd felt his cheeks heat up as a result of what he'd been thinking at that moment.

Megumi, of course hadn't noticed as she was still shocked by both his compliment and Ayame's praise.

"Give yourselves a hand! That was great!" Ryouichi said before flipping the switch to turn off their mics.

"I'm surprised they were able to deliver," Ayame's lips slowly curled into a smile, "such a powerful song."

"You doubted them?" Ryouichi said after making sure he'd powered down the system properly.

Ayame shook her head, "It's not that… It's their voices-"

Megumi turned and clapped her hands, "That was fun, huh?"

Natsuki walked over to Megumi, "Megu-chan, you were amazing."

The curly haired girl blushed heavily, "I could say the same of you, Shinomiya-san. Your voice alone is hard to describe. It's like…"

"Nothing I've ever heard before." They said together.

Ryouichi nodded, "Ayame it doesn't get any better than this. Those two sing well together. I have no doubts they'll write amazing lyrics together."

"No doubts?" Ayame's brow rose, "How could you be so sure? Just because they sings well together doesn't mean they won't butt heads while song writing."

"It's a love song." Ryouichi said in reassuring voice and chuckled. "If I had to, I'd place all the money in my wallet that it'll work out."

"Why are you so confident in them?" Ayame asked.

Ryouichi's grey eyes focused on the pair from the opposite side of the glass and gave a cocky smile, "Morikawa wants nothing more than to make Natsuki-kun to be happy. As for him, he'd be happy as long as he sees she's enjoying herself. They will both do anything they have to do just to make the other happy. In other words, they're both aiming to please the other in a sense."

Ayame adjusted her glasses, "And you know this how?"

He shrugged, "I have my ways of finding what I need to know."

"That makes you sound like a creep." Ayame snorted.

"I'm kidding," he sighed, "It's just that… That's the air the two of them give off together. I've always been good at reading the atmosphere."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Suddenly her eyes had fallen on the pair of Idols; Ryouichi noticed the smile on his cousin's face at that moment.

"What's the matter?" Ryouichi asked.

Ayame fiddled through Ryouichi's green binder until she'd found the sheet music he'd shown them earlier. "Ryouichi, may I?"

"I don't see why not you've already got it in your hand." He shrugged before tapping on the glass to catch the others' attention.

"So what do you think, Megu-chan?" Natsuki asked with a smile that reeked of child-like hope that made her feel slightly weak.

She nodded, "I definitely think we should do that some time! I never knew you were a great cook as well. How'd you learn?" she asked leading them both out of the booth.

"Basic knowledge!" Natsuki answered happily. "I could teach you if you'd like?"

"Ha ha ha! How sweet of you to ask Shinomiya-san but—"

Suddenly they'd heard the door unlock and noticed the knob turn slightly. "Sorry to interrupt," said a classmate of theirs who'd opened the door slightly, "Ringo-sensei said it's time for you four to return."

"Okay!"

"Morikawa-san and Shinomiya-san, how are you feeling about that Piyo-chan Extravaganza Expo thing at the mall next month?" Ryouichi asked as they all strolled down the hall to return to their class.

"Excited!" they both responded at the same time causing the three of them to burst in to a fit of light hearted laughter.

"How did you know about that, Minobe-san?" Megumi asked, "Are you a fan?"

Ryouichi shook his head before chuckling, "No, no. I only heard about it at the campus store there was a flyer hanging on the door."

"Do you already have your ticket, Shinomiya-san?" Megumi asked.

"Yes!" he said happily. "Do you?"

The curly haired girl nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Why don't you to go together? It's perfect, right? All of this will be over and you could go there to celebrate!" Ryouichi suggested.

"That's a good idea! You should come too, Ryou-kun!"

The black haired smiled, "Ehh, no thanks. That isn't my sort of thing!"

Megumi gasped, "Ehhh?! You don't like Piyo-chan?! He's so cute!"

"Ryou-kun, you can't resist Piyo-chaaaaan!" Natsuki retorted. "What about you, Ayame-chan?"

"No, I do not care for that Piyo-piyo- whatever-thing." She spat.

She'd only been partially processing the nonsense conversation. Ayame quietly listened to them until their conversation had drained away and she was only able to hear her own thoughts. She had something that in mind that began to feel heavy.

 _'Fresh. Repressed… Emotion.'_ She thought to herself. _'Ryouichi's song… Their harmony…"_

Ayame couldn't remove their voices from her head and the tone that Ryouichi had spoken of earlier, that fresh and hopeful tone. After he'd mentioned that about the two of them being more than willing to bring happiness to the other during this project, she'd noticed that chemistry between them. It had been something more than a musical chemistry; though it wasn't quite a romantic chemistry either. It was as more of a budding chemistry. Ayame smiled to herself, she'd gotten an idea that was sure to help her prove to herself just what that chemistry meant.

 _ **CHAPTER END.**_

 _ **-Limited.**_

 _ **Reader's (OC) Character Guide: (I will do one OC per chapter, in random orders, until I've introduced them all. For those of you who are curious about my OCs.)**_

 _ **Chiharu Ko**_ _ **: Class S. Idol Course. Gorgeous, bubbly and stylish—Let's NOT forget overprotective roommate of Megumi Morikawa! She's the third born of entertainer parents Gou & Rika Ko. She was lead into the entertainment field by her parents and debuted as a teen fashion model but has a passion for music. She begged her mother and father to allow her to experience the world of music but was immediately told 'no.' from the beginning. They'd told her that the family didn't have any more room for musicians after her oldest brother's failed attempt at becoming a Rock musician. Eventually her brother had persuaded them to allow her at least a year to explore her talents at Saotome. She often says, 'For Nii-san…'to motivate herself.**_


	4. Meet Me on the Green 1-1

**Forbidden Melodies**

 **Meet Me on the Green**

 **In the Kurusu/Shinomiya Dorm room**

"Let go of me! Let go! Stop, idiot! I said let go! Nooo!" Syo protested as he angrily attempted to flap out of the arms of his much taller roommate. "I. WILL. NOT."

Natsuki sighed, "Syo-chan, I bought this just for you! If you don't wear it then what am I going to do with it?"

"What?!" he began to flap even harder. "The hell should I know? Let go of me!"

The bespectacled blonde couldn't help but giggle at how helpless his blonde friend looked, "You're so cute, Syo-chan, this costume will make you even cuter!"

"This isn't a zoo or a preschool! WHAT BUSINESS WOULD I HAVE IN A BANANA SUIT?" Syo argued bouncing around so much Natsuki was sure he'd lose his energy soon. And at that moment he planned to capitalize on his lack strength.

"Please, Syo-chan, just for five minutes!" Natsuki pleaded.

"No!" Syo yelled.

"4 minutes!"

"Nope!"

"3 minutes!"

"Negative!"

"2 minutes!"

"Not happening!"

"1 minute?"

"Nooooo! Just let go already!"

"Ohhh! I know Syo-chan, let's do fiiiiive minutes!"

"What's the difference between five and fiiiiive?"

Natsuki smiled, "Five is five and fiiiiive is five...with pictures!"

Syo growled, "Shut up! That doesn't make any sense at all! Let go!"

"Syo-chan..."

"What?!"

"Do you really want me to let you go?" Natsuki asked in a serious tone.

Syo had calmed his tone as well, "Yes, please."

"Then," Natsuki whispered into the blonde's ear, "Wear the costume for fiiiiive minutes."

Syo groaned loudly in anger, "Absolutely not!" and then his flapping continued.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

There was a light knock on the door but they didn't hear it over all of Syo's protesting.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Huh? Let go of me, Natsuki! Someone's at the door!" Syo argued.

"Not until you wear the costume!" Natsuki said.

"No!" Syo spat.

"Yes!" Natsuki demanded.

"No!" Syo spat again.

"Yes!" Natsuki smiled.

"No!" Syo yelled.

"No...?" Natsuki smirked.

"Yes!"

"Hahaha!" Natsuki laughed, removing Syo's hat. "Off you go!"

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant!" Syo shouted desperately.

 _Shloop._

The two blondes stopped to look at what had slid under the door to cause that sound. It was a letter addressed to Natsuki.

"What's that?" Syo said, losing his concentration on the taller boy.

Eventually, Natsuki took advantage at that moment just as he'd planned to from the beginning. Soon, Syo was sitting on the floor, frowning with his arms folded. His face was stained red from the embarrassment.

"Cutie! Cutie! Ah, Syo-chan, I knew you'd look cute! My cute Syonana!"

"Syonana?!" Syo repeated, "Idiot!"

"Calm down, Syonana! Bananas don't get angry!" Natsuki said as he snapped pictures of his roommate form several angles.

"Don't call me Syonana and expect me to not react!" Syo yelled.

"But why, I think Syonana is a super duper cute nickname!" Natsuki said, "Hold the face! Aw, sooo cute! Syonana, do a cute banana pose!"

"Bananas don't pose!" Syo groaned.

"Bananas don't argue either." Natsuki said snapping more pictures.

"Stupid Piyo loving-" Syo's brow twitched with irritation, "When are you going to read your stupid letter and leave me alone?"

"Letter?" Natsuki repeated. "Oh right!"

Syo sighed with relief when he'd noticed Natsuki put his cell away in his pocket and walk over to grab the letter. As Natsuki opened it, Syo saw an opportunity to take off the ridiculously embarrassing costume.

"Who's that from, your friend from **A** class?" Syo asked. "Is that your song?"

"Yes, it's from Ayame-chan. She says to meet her and Ryou-kun at the B level music room, in exactly one hour."

"Why exactly?"

"Hmm, well she's very strict about being on time." Natsuki remarked.

"No, why the B level room?" Syo said.

Natsuki only shrugged.

* * *

Later Natsuki found himself running down the stairs to meet his partners.

"Oh, Megumi-chan! You're here too! I hoped I'd run into you." he smiled.

Megumi ran a hand through her thick chocolate waves and smiled, "Oh, hi. Did you get the letter as well, Shinomiya-san?"

"Yes." Natsuki said opening the door allowing her to enter first.

Then, almost as if they'd seen them coming the composers began to play on the two grand pianos, their song. Stunned, the idols stood and quietly listened to the two pianos battling it out elegantly. Natsuki couldn't help but notice the way Ayame seemed like a totally different person, renewed by the power of the music. The song conveyed each feeling that Ryouichi had mentioned before. The tune was almost at its close before a solo battle between the two pianos and then coming together one last time for the final blow. Megumi and Natsuki both clapped when it was over. It was beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't word to use to describe what they'd just heard.

"Amazing!" Natsuki smiled.

Megumi nodded, "So amazing!"

"The song you just heard are that notes written on that piece of paper the both of you are holding." Ayame said.

Megumi held up the sheet music and read over it again.

Ryouichi stood to his feet and leaned against the window, "Experiencing a love that shines even brighter than the sun..."

"Repressing your emotions to protect that which you hold dear." Ayame said in a soft voice.

"All of those withheld emotions begin to seep through," Ryouichi said.

"No matter how hard you attempt to hold back." Ayame whispered, now looking at Natsuki. "Desperation to love..."

"Desperation to have that love return," Ryouichi smiled at Megumi. "and to be understood."

"Shinomiya..." Ayame smiled.

"Morikawa-san..." Ryouichi said.

"Breathe life into this song with your lyrics." Ayame and Ryouichi said in unison.

Megumi and Natsuki both gasped, but watched the composers silently as they'd thought over what they'd said.

Natsuki's lips curled into a smile, "Kyah~!"

"You guys..." Megumi smiled.

"That was so cool!" Megumi and Natsuki exclaimed.

"My, my! I never knew Kisaragi-san had such a cool side to her!" Megumi gushed.

"Ryou-kun, you looked like an actor from a commercial when you looked out of the window and said, 'Desperation to have that love returned.' That was amazing." Natsuki added, mimicking his voice.

"I thought for sure you were going to sell us some cologne or something! You should really look into that Minobe-kun!" Megumi clapped.

"Quiet," Ayame demanded, "We're being entirely serious with you right now."

"But... Shinomiya-san, did I really look cool doing that pose?" Ryouichi asked, covering his mouth looking away as he blushed innocently.

"Ryouichi, don't be an idiot!" Ayame groaned. "Listen, Morikawa and Shinomiya, take that sheet music and work together to create lyrics."

"We're counting on you!" Ryouichi said trying to return to his normal state. "We'll see you later."

"Okay!" the Idols said before leaving them behind and hurrying down the hall way together.

"Um, I know it's a Saturday but do you have any plans for this afternoon?" Natsuki asked.

Megumi's cheeks instantly turned red at the nervous tone in his voice, she immediately tried to regain her composure. "I don't plan to do anything but write lyrics."

"Oh." he said in a small voice.

He'd remained quiet until they'd reached the hall where they'd part ways to return to their dorms.

"See you later, Megumi-chan!" Natsuki waved. "Good luck writing!"

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

 **In the Ko/Morikawa dorm room**

"Good grief! What happened in here, Meggy?"

Megumi looked up to see her roommate, Chiharu walking through the door.

"Lyrics." Megumi sighed. "That's what happened."

The taller girl closed the door and turned on the light to find a mountain of paper balls in the corner of the room; her roommate slouching over, brown curls shielding her face as she rested her head on the desk. Chiharu ran a hand through her own straight, purple locks and sighed.

"Just what am I going to do with you? I leave for an hour and I come home to see this mess in the corner of our room. Furthermore, what is with this dark aura?! What do you have to say for yourself?" Chiharu nagged jokingly, "Eh? What's this?"

Megumi lazily peeked through her curls to see Chiharu was looking over the sheet music Ryouichi and Ayame had slid under the door earlier. "Oh, that's the song I have to write lyrics for."

"For the month-long project, right?"

"Yeah." Megumi sighed, blowing a stray curl from her face.

Chiharu placed the paper back on the table and smiled, "How is it coming along?"

Megumi pointed at the mountain of rejected lyrics, " _Definitely_ coming along."

"Do I need a spatula to remove your face from that desk?" she Chiharu.

Megumi sighed against the cold wood, "Maybe."

Chiharu pulled a chair to sit next to Megumi and rested her face against the palm of her hand, "If your having so much trouble with your lyrics why don't you ask that blonde Piyo-chan fan your always gushing about."

Megumi felt her cheeks burning as soon as she mentioned him , "I do _not_ gush over Shinomiya-san."

"Oh? Then who is it that I remember saying something _'I want nothing more but an opportunity to sing with Shinomiya-san.'_ or _'I look forward to hearing his voice whether it's him talking or him singing.'_ " Chiharu said pinching her chin as she pretended to think about who'd said it.

The curly haired girl quickly sat up, her hazel eyes wide and her skin drained just as pale and white as snow, "Wh-wh-wh-whaaaaat?! Where did you hear that?!"

Chiharu's eyes shifted to the right and she smiled mischeviously, "Hm, now if only I could remember where I got that bit of information. Oh, you told me that one night!"

Megumi growled, "I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"Oh! You know, your right!" she casually waved Megumi's diary in her hand, "Maybe it was this?"

"YOU STOLE MY DIARY?!" Megumi yelled.

Chiharu waved her hands dismissively, "No, I didn't _'steal'_ it. In my defense, you left it out in plain sight so I assumed it wouldn't be that big of a deal you know?"

"PLAIN SIGHT?! IT WAS UNDERNEATH MY MATTRESS!" Megumi argued, the other girl thought she'd started to spit flames for sure.

She chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head, "Oh well, you know tomato, potato, tomahto, potahto."

"That's not even how the saying goes! Why were you reading my things?!" Megumi shouted.

"You never tell me anything, Meggy!" Chiharu said pretending to cry. "I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"I don't tell you anything because you always ruin things whenever you get involved!" Megumi said before sighing.

Chiharu frowned, "I didn't know I ruined things for you."

They sat in silence looking at one another as Megumi regained her composure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you." Megumi sighed.

Chiharu smiled, "You didn't mean it?"

"Oh, no I _meant_ it." Megumi clarified. "I just didn't mean to say it aloud."

Chiharu's smile melted away and she looked down at the floor.

"But." Megumi said, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't stick your nose where it didn't belong."

"I'm just going to assume that's a compliment." The violet haired girl giggled, "But, tell me this... Why is it really that you didn't ask him for help?"

Megumi smiled weakly, "I don't want him to feel like he's doing all the work. I want to work just as hard if not harder than him. I have to make sure I write this song with all I've got to make sure I don't embarrass him."

"You seem really into this guy. Could it be you l-"

"I'M TAKING A NAP!" Megumi said loudly to cut off her roommate before she could finish.

 _ **to be continued.**_

 **(Some things came up this week that made it a little hard for me to finish this chapter I didn't want to NOT post anything at all. So I'll continue this with another post and have it up by the end of the week. THANKS FOR READING! I'M SORRY.)**


	5. Meet Me Pt2

**Forbidden Melodies**

 _ **Meet Me on the Green**_

 _ **Pt. 2 of 2**_

"You seem really into this guy. Could it be you l-"

"I'M TAKING A NAP!" Megumi said loudly to cut off her roommate before she could finish.

 _'It's not that I'm into him. I'm just very interested in his-Oh, who am I kidding..."_ Megumi thought, _'I guess I am into him but it'd never happen. And I'm quite fine with that. I'm okay with being at least this close to him. I'm glad I get the oportunity to create something beautiful with Shinomiya-san. That's if I could get my crap together!'_

Megumi buried herself under the covers and sighed.

"Hyuuga-sensei gave me my group today. Have you ever meet Ichinose Tokiya, Hayato's twin brother?" Chiharu asked.

Megumi only hummed and shook her head now peeking out at her roommate.

The violet haired girl sighed, "He's very talented, just as cute as his brother and-"

"What's this? Could you be _really_ into this guy?" Megumi asked in a mocking tone.

"No, not at all." Chiharu chuckled, "He's too strict. I was hoping to get Ren Jinguji. Of course you've seen him around, right?"

"Long blonde hair, tall, constantly surrounded by butterflies and sparkles?" Megumi yawned.

"Sure, that's the one! What do you think of him?"

"Honestly?"

"Mhmm!"

" _I should really teach this guy how to tie his tie_. I mean, it that supposed to be a style or does he not know how to do it himself?" Megumi said pinching her chin as she examined the ceiling.

"Of course he does! Is that seriously what you think of him?"

"Hmm," Megumi hummed and rolled over so that her back would be facing Chiharu. "Well, you learn something new every day."

"You're so bent on Shinomiya that you don't realize how great Ren-sama is!"

"Ren-sama?" Megumi's eyes fluttered repeatedly as the girl went on and on about Ren and why it's hard to work with Tokiya as she began to fade out.

"...plus he's..."

"I mean, who doesn't want to..."

"...so carefree!"

"...did I mention attractive?"

Until eventually her eyes were sealed shut and her mind had completely shut down.

* * *

 _For almost six years, I'd lived like that... Silently in Silence. I lived in silence for so long that it hadn't even bothered me anymore. I gradually became less irritated and more curious. Back in those days, I thought I was broken. I would see my family sitting around with smiles on their faces and their lips moving. Everyone except my brother. I thought his smile was broken. Just like my ears._

 _Back when I was about one year old my mother and father had taken me to visit a place where a man and his helpers dressed like him took me into this strange room and helped me fall asleep. When I woke everyone was standing around me mom, dad, big brother, the man in white, even grandma and grandpa. Everyone had faces that made me hurt. They were all saying things to me. I'd only known that by their lips moving. Out of frustration I cried. So did mom, dad, grandma and grandpa. I remembered dad carrying me to this small room with the man in white and they'd been moving their lips again. Daddy had tears in his eyes and looked hurt. I'd thought he'd fallen or something. Tears always came out of my eyes when I fell._

 _Over the next year, I didn't see big brother much anymore. But I had a new friend that would teach me how to do these things with my hands that could help me ask for things like candy! She taught me as well as my family. She would let me touch her lips when she spoke so I could try and feel the sounds she made too. I would later try to mimic those sounds. I'd see mom and dad smile but only a little. Long after, my new friend had to leave. When I got older, Daddy told me she'd moved to beach to she could always watch the waves, her passion was surfing. I'd hoped that she'd come back soon to teach me how to surf too but she never did._

 _Then, when I was four years old mom and dad took me to this place where I got to meet a bunch of new friends that were just like me. We all knew how to ask for candy using only our hands. We had a teacher who was always smiling and she always showed us how to do even more things. She taught us all of what she could. One day, there was a meeting where all the mommies and daddies had to come to school. They sat and learned just like us and later I saw mom and dad walk to the back the teacher. They came back with papers in their hands and smiles on their faces._

 _Shortly after I turned five years old, I was taken see a different man in white with my mom and dad. Just like the last time, they'd taken me into a cold room and let me go to sleep. When I woke, I saw my mom and dad looking at me along with the man in white and his helpers all smiling at me. One of the helpers touched my ear and there was a weird... sound. The man in white described it as kind of like static. I covered my ears and looked at them. They all wore looks of relief almost. That day I was blessed with a cochlear implant. I remembered my doctor signing to me that it'd take some time to get used to and I agreed._

 _The first couple of months, I hated it. I hated the sound it'd make when I turned it on and I hated the thing behind my ear. I hated having to learn all over again. Mom and dad said I'd been a stubborn child but I was also a determined one. Within two more years I got even more used to it. Life was a lot different from what I'd been used to. The man in white said that I was a rare case._

 _One morning I woke up with a present at the foot of my bed. It was a long, rectangular box and it had my name on it. I opened it and saw it was a beautiful doll. She had long curly hair just like mine, hazel eyes like mine and a transmitter behind her ear. Just like mine! If I squeezed her tummy she'd sing. Her voice was so soft yet so strong. It amazed me! It was the best gift I'd ever gotten. I went to sleep with it every single night._

 _On a sunny afternoon after I'd turned eight years old, I'd wake from a nap and heard someone playing my doll's song. It was beautiful. And so, I followed it until I found the source. When I opened the door, it was my big brother playing his flute and dad playing his piano._

 _Immediately I began to start singing the song that my doll had sang. I'd sing it with her so much that I didn't need to squeeze her belly anymore to sing her song. I'd memorized all of the words. The look on my dad and brother's face when they'd heard me made me feel so proud. They played the whole song so that I could sing it and once it ended they both smothered me, hugging me so much I almost couldn't breathe. My dad told me how happy he was and how he'd wanted to cry. I heard someone sniffling and that was when I learned that my mom was standing in the doorway watching us the entire time. She'd held me and cried. When I asked her why she was crying she's told me that they were happy tears. I turned to see that my dad and brother had also been brought to tears. Beautiful, happy tears._

 _Then, I started to cry beautiful, happy tears._

* * *

"Meggy! Meggy!" Megumi heard a voice calling out to her.

She blinked her eyes repeated and felt her tears running down her face.

"Chiharu!"

"Did you have the dream again?" she asked. "You were crying."

She nodded her head; Chiharu carefully crawled on Megumi's bed to hold her until she'd stopped crying. This was the third time she'd had the dream since she started at Saotome. Chiharu was always there to help console her.

"It's okay. If you ever need to talk to me you can, alright? I love you, you're like the little sister I never had."

"Thank you, Chi-chan." she whispered. "I love you too..."

"Aren't you just adorable? You called me Chi-chan!" Chiharu said happily, "I'm so happy!"

Megumi grimaced at Chiharu's tone, "Be quiet, please."

"Meggy," Chiharu smiled, "Have I ever told you that you're the strongest girl I know?"

"Chihar-"

"Chi-chan, call me Chi-chan from now on."

"..."

Chiharu squeezed her until she could breathe.

"Fine! Fine! Okay, let go of me Chi-chan."

The violet haired girl smiled and removed herself from the bed. She walked over to the desk, retrieved a letter from the desk and hid it behind her back.

"I got a text from Ichinose-san and he asked me to meet up with him and the others." she said.

Megumi adjusted the transceiver behind her ear and yawned, "Oh, yeah? How was that?"

She shrugged, "It was alright. Now, sit up!"

Megumi reluctantly did as she was told and sat up.

"Ta-da~!" Chiharu said happily handing the letter to her roommate.

Megumi's brown eyes widen when she'd noticed the familiar hand writing, "This writing... Could it be from-"

"Your future boyfriend?" Chiharu mumbled quietly.

Megumi stared a deathly stare at the taller girl, "Get out!"

"Eeh?! Meggy, you can't just kick me out this is my room too!"

"Then, shut up!"

"Wahh, Meggy?! What happened to the cute little Meggy that said she loved me just now?"

"She died."

Chiharu blinked her eyes repeatedly as what Megumi had said to her registered, "NO! You can't die on me."

Megumi sighed and walked to sit at the desk, Chiharu quietly peeked over her shoulder as she opened the letter.

 _DEAR MEGU-CHAN,_

 _I didn't want to write alone so I decided to wait for you. If you've already started bring what you have and we'll work on it together. If not, we can start fresh together! Please, meet me underneath the sakura tree near the pond at 6 o' clock. Let's have a picnic! Bring your favorite snacks and I'll bring mine so we can share!_

 _P.s.: I wanted to bake some cookies for us but my roommate, Syo-chan, said that it wasn't a good idea to overwhelm you so suddenly. Whatever that means, see you later!_

 _-Nacchan_

The handwriting was so neat and with all the little things drawn on it if Megumi hadn't known any better she'd have thought it was written by a girl instead of him.

"Aw, someone has a date to get to!" Chiharu squealed.

Megumi blushed ferociously as she stood to her feet, "S-shut up! It's not a date! We're just working on our lyrics."

"Together!" Chiharu smiled, "Underneath the sakura tree! Ah, how romantic!"

"It's not romantic 'cause it's not a frickin' date!" Megumi shouted.

"Aw~, Meggy your cheeks are so red they look like candy apples!"

Megumi sighed, "You play entirely too much."

"Not entirely!" Chiharu smiled.

Her violet eyes casually glanced over to the right side of the room and noticed the time.

"Uh... Meggy, I think there may be a small problem." Chiharu said in a serious tone.

"Yeah?"

"Well, considering you take a pretty long time to get yourself together in the mornings. How do you manage to get all dolled up and make a delicious picnic basket with only...17 minutes?"

"Oh well that's okay."

"..."

Megumi's eyes widened in horror once it had finally registered, "NO! NO! NO! THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT OKAY!"

"Meggy, calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Megumi shouted. "What do you mean 'CALM DOWN'?! I have to take a shower, do my hair, make snacks and-"

Chiharu smiled, "My, my... That's a lot for someone who considers this a non-date."

"Never mind that! Help me! You're a master at getting to places late undetected!"

"Oh stop it with the compliments! You're too kind."

"Please, Chi-chan!" Megumi pleaded.

Chiharu's heart nearly skipped a beat and she smiled, "Okay, listen up! I'll take care of the snacks! You, limit yourself to a ten minute shower at the most! Do not, I repeat, do NOT exceed the ten minute limit! I'm going to run to the campus store! You get in the shower and I'll plan your outfit! That gives you enough time to be in the shower, out and dressed by the time I get back, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now get moving!"

The two split up on a mission to have Megumi out on the green by at the latest 6:15.

 _ **Megumi's POV**_

I took a look at myself through the full body mirror and sighed. I haven't seen this dress since I unpacked. It was a yellow spaghetti strapped hi-low dress. Chi-chan insisted that I wear this to meet up with Shinomiya-san... I turned to see her grinning like the Cheshire cat at me before I sighed once more.

"You look great." she said in a reassuring tone.

I silently agreed, it was sure to catch his attention...I mean, not that it mattered much to me. We were just writing. This wasn't a date! I tilted my head at my reflected and furrowed a brow, "What's the point of this hat?"

"The sun is harsh on fair skin."

I nodded, "Then what's the point of this half up-do if it not going to get noticed? I like having my curls down to hide my ear piece."

"Meggy, stop complaining and leave your hair alone. Your hair is thick. I guarantee he won't see it!" she said handing the picnic basket that she'd carefully prepared for me. Chi-chan was the best cook! She taught me a variety of different things that she'd learned from her grandma who was a chef that's traveled all over.

"Right. Thank you so much for this!" I smiled.

I opened the door, took a deep breath and ran to meet up with my partner underneath the sakura tree.

Once I'd arrived I stood at a safe distant to catch my breath. I, Megumi Morikawa, am not the most athletic person in the world. In fact, I may be at the very bottom of the list. After I'd begun to breathe normally, I inched toward him. He'd been sitting underneath the tree, his hair shielding his face from the world. His arms were folded over his chest and one of his legs had been tucked underneath the other. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to bother him.

He's sleeping?

It actually felt pretty nice outside. The wind had been blowing just right through his hair. I quietly walked over to him. I extended an arm out to him with a sudden urge to touch his hair. The wind made it so tempting to do so.

 _BBUMP. BBUMPBBUMP. BBUMPBBUMPBBUMP._

My heart pounded violently the closer I got to him. Suddenly, I felt a tight grip around my wrist and the pounding stopped. I froze on contact.

"Just what were you intending to do?" Shinomiya-san said in a rough tone.

I blinked, "N-nothing! I thought you'd fallen asleep! I didn't mean to-"

"Do you really think I'd be dumb enough to fall asleep out here?" he asked, his grip tightened even more.

I shook my head, my eyes wide.

He smirked maliciously, it frightened me. He swiftly yanked me down to where I was kneeling in between his legs. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Although I was afraid my heart rate had become at ease. Even though our faces were a few centimeters away from contact my hands weren't shaking, and my face didn't burn like it normally would when I was around him?

"Then why were you reaching down to touch me? Were you expecting something?" his smirk deepened.

I closely examined him; this wasn't the Shinomiya-san I was used to. There was something missing. His kind eyes and warm smile had frozen and his glasses were missing. He looked at me expectantly as I'd decided not to answer his question.

"More importantly, why are you so late?" he said slapping my hand out of his.

I stood to my feet quickly, "I'm sorry. I overslept."

"You're...sorry?" he chuckled bitterly.

I watched him slowly stand to his feet and walk over to me. Shinomiya-san soon towered over me yet my heart rate was at ease, as were my hands. At that point I'd known that something was up.

"You think that just because you apologize I'll forgive the fact that you've wasted my time. How naïve…"

"Um," I said, suddenly my brain stopped working he was so close I could literally smell him. It was definitely the scent that I'd describe as purely Natsuki Shinomiya. But even so, as I looked into the eyes of the man standing much taller than me they'd told me that this was not the young man that made my cheeks burn at just the thought of him.

"Why are you gazing in my eyes like you're searching for something? Aw, we're you expecting a hug?" he said, leaning in closer to my face only to whisper, "A kiss? Or maybe... You desire a little something more."

My eyes grew wide and my entire face burned almost like a person with a fever.

He frowned before laughing bitterly, "Don't make such a face."

"Ehhhh?! NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" I shouted out of embarrassment.

Shinomiya-san immediately seized my cheeks with one of his large hands and squeezed tightly to silence me, "Idiot girl. Don't be so loud! It's very unattractive."

I tried my best to pry his fingers off of my face, "Stop, Shinomiya-san! What's your problem?!"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes causing him to release me and look at me in a questioning manner.

"Why are you acting so differently now?" I asked fighting back my tears of frustration.

He scoffed, "Now?"

I nodded.

"I'm acting as I normally as I ever would." He sighed resting his hand on his hip and looking to the pond.

I shook my head, "This isn't the Natsuki Shinomiya that I know!"

"That's because you don't know him at all if you can't realize that I'm not him!" he spat angrily.

I blinked, "Thank goodness…"

He cut his eyes at me so suddenly my breathing hitched, "Idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot!" I argued.

"Then stop being an idiot." He rolled his eyes.

I clenched my fists, "Just who are you anyway?! Where is Shinomiya-san?"

"Clueless girls like you really piss me off." He said in an irritated tone.

"Hey, Satsuki!" I heard a voice shout in the distance. I definitely wasn't familiar with it.

I narrowed my eyes, "Satsuki...?"

I knew it! I knew this wasn't the Shinomiya-san I knew! There was no way! But even so who is this guy? His twin brother? There's no doubt they looked alike.

I looked over my shoulder to find the owner of the voice. There was a shorter guy gunning towards us he held his hand on top of his hat to keep it from blowing through the wind. I quickly turned to him with wide eyes.

"Shinomiya Satsuki?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes." He laughed wretchedly and looked down on me with dangerous eyes, "I don't believe we've been formally acquainted."

I narrowed my eyes again, "I don't believe we have. Are you his brother?"

"Not exactly." huffed the owner of the voice that revealed the name of the man in front of me.

"W-who is this guy then?" I asked.

He immediately gripped my wrist with intense force and growled, "How dare you address me like I'm not even in front of you? You don't have any manners. Perhaps, I should teach you a thing or two?"

"Satsuki, let go of her!"

I flinched as he snatched me closer to his chest. The shorter blonde tried his best to pry us apart until I heard a quick shuffling sound and the grip on both my wrist and waist were released.

"Huh? Ahhh, Megu-chan! You made it!" he smiled.

My heart pounded at the tone of his voice. I was both confused and relieved. I looked over at the shorter blonde and he looked like he was going to explode. After looking at Shinomiya-san for a moment to try and fathom what had happened I noticed Nanami from class standing behind him with a look of relief on her face as well.

"Wait, Syo-chan, what are you doing here? Are you trying to spy on me and Megu-chan?" he giggled.

The shorter boy grinded his teeth, "Natsuki, you idiot! What did I say about taking off your glasses in the shower?"

Shinomiya-san absentmindedly scratched his head, "Um, I don't recall."

Nanami smiled at me softly as the two blonde has a humorous exchange.

"Oh, no! Megu-chan, I left the picnic basket back at the dorm! I'll run to grab and I'll be right back." I nodded. "Syo-chan, please keep Megu-chan company!"

"I planned on it." He said with a sigh.

Nanami and the short blonde approached me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you hurt at all?" the blonde asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not. You're Shinomiya-san's roommate right?"

I nodded, "I am."

"Great! Could you please explain a couple of things to me?" I asked.

He nodded, that was when I learned that the shorter blonde was the Syo-chan that I'd always hear Shinomiya san talking about. I'd also learned that Shinomiya-san suffers from a serious split personality disorder, which is where that Satsuki-san guy came from.

"Now, it's my turn." Syo-chan-san said. "What exactly happened when you got here? When did you realize it wasn't Natsuki?"

I carefully explained in detail what had happened from the time I was pulled down by him to the time I he'd showed up.

"I see." He said as he then proceeded to tell me about personal run-ins of his with Satsuki.

Nanami and Syo-chan-san were very helpful in explaining how to prevent Satsuki from coming out. Apparently, it was very important to protect Shinomiya-san's glasses at all costs.

I nodded, "I'll try as hard as I can to keep him from taking them off."

"I always keep a spare just in case," he chuckled.

Nanami and I laughed along with him.

He looked at me and smiled softly, "Thank you for understanding. I'm sure deep down he'll appreciate that."

I smiled, "No problem. Everyone has things that they have to battle on a day to day basis. Some are worse than others."

"Megu-chan!" I heard Shinomiya call out to me.

"One more thing," Syo-chan-san whispered, "Don't mention Satsuki around him. He has absolutely no idea about him."

"Understood." I nodded.

Shinomiya-san dashed over to us with his picnic basket in tow.

His roommate casually walked off from us, "Hey, Natsuki! Nanami and I have to head back now so I'll see you later!"

"Okay, Syo-chan! Don't be lonely without me!"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Natsuki, "I'll try.'

"Good luck with your writing!" Nanami said before they'd headed back for the building.

Shinomiya-san smiled and led me over to the blanket that he'd placed earlier before unloading both of our picnic baskets while humming the song that our composers allowed us to listen to earlier. We soon began to have frivolous conversation that I'd only expect to have with him. I looked at him and before I knew it I'd started smiling.

He turned to see me smiling, "Huh? What is it?"

Shaking my head I crawled over to help him unload, "Oh, nothing. Let me help you."

"Okay." He said. "Thank you."

My heart began to race as I felt his eyes resting on me, "N-no problem!"

Without looking at him I dug my hand back into the basket and felt my skin brush his. I immediately dropped the sandwich that I'd reached for.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

My eyes grew in horror. How could he ask what's wrong we practically held hands just now?!

"Megu-chan? Megu-chan?" he called. "Are you okay? Did you want this sandwich now or something?"

 _No, Shinomiya-san I do not want the sandwich._

I sighed. We haven't even started writing yet and I've already started acting like this? I tried to regulate my breathing without him noticing.

"Megu-chan, I'm worried. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, getting a bit closer to me.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He looked deeply into my eyes without saying a word and smiled before tapping my forehead.

"Huh? What was that for?" I asked.

Before I could protest I'd been pulled into a tight hug, I was certain I'd been beet red by the time I'd realized what was going on.

"Thank you so much for meeting me here, Megu-chan." He whispered as he hugged me.

"N-n-no problem." I managed.

"It's okay if you hug me back." He whispered.

I realized I'd been sitting there like a sack of potatoes. I weakly wrapped my arms around his broad back and took a deep breath. I inhaled deeply as the scent of him rushed up my nose. I smiled as I realized I'd become more relaxed than I had been a moment ago. We broke apart from our hug but continued to look at each other with smiled on our faces.

"You're so cute, Megu-chan!" he giggled.

Immediately after hearing that one simple sentence my heart rate went into full speed. It was little things like that that made it hard to be around him. And this was only the beginning; I was going to be with this guy closely for the next month! I sighed; maybe I should just go missing for the next month until the end?

 _Hey, would you happen to have any luck I could borrow until all of this is over?_

 _ **Chapter end.**_

* * *

 _ **Chiharu: Stick around for the next chapter to see how much 'work' Meggy gets done on her date with Natsuki in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Megumi: THIS IS NOT A DATE!**_

 _ **Natsuki: Aw~! Megu-chan, you're so cute when you're embarrassed.**_

 _ **Haruka: Good luck you two!**_

 _ **Chiharu: It is so a date!**_

 _ **Megumi: NO IT'S NOT! SHUT UP!**_

 _ **Shining Saotome: Did someone say 'date'?**_

 _ **Megumi: No! No! No one said 'date'!**_

 _ **Shining Saotome: Was it you?**_

 _ **Megumi: Who's talking about a date?!**_

 _ **Shining Saotome: Miss Morikawa!**_

 _ **Megumi: TODAY IS JUNE 8, 2015!**_

 _ **Chiharu: Please, come back for the next chapter for the *whispers* date!**_

 _ **Shining Saotome: No LOVE or you're EXPELLED!**_

 _ **Natsuki: Megu-chan~, let me feed that you!**_

 _ **Megumi: Kill me….**_


	6. Underneath the Tree

_**Our Forbidden Melody**_

 _ **Underneath the Tree!**_

Natsuki looked at Megumi with a look of concern written on his face as the curly haired girl devoured the tiny sandwiches one after another.

"Megu-chan, you sure do eat fast." He smiled, "But this isn't a contest… Don't you think you should slow it down just a bit before you get a bellyache?"

Megumi finished off the sandwich in her hand then picked up a juice pouch, "I'll be okay!"

Before the bespectacled boy could stop her she'd begun to gulp the juice down.

"Hey, careful Megu-chan or you'll ch—"

The girl immediately had a coughing fit. Natsuki patted her back softly until she'd stopped.

"See, that's why I said to slow it down." He looked at her and wondered. _Megu-chan doesn't eat this way during lunch at school. It's obvious she's forcing things down at this point. I wonder..._

"What's gotten in to you?" he asked in a joking tone although he was slightly serious.

She rubbed her arm nervously as she tried her best to avoid looking at him, "S-sorry. I'm just really hungry."

He carefully nodded, "Ah, I see..."

She cleared her throat, "So, about the lyrics for the song."

Natsuki watched her attentively as he'd nibbled at his sandwich. "Yes?"

"I started writing them after we'd split up earlier and…I've got nothing." She admitted with a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay Megu-chan! I don't have anything written either that's why I decided we should do this together!"

 _Bdump._

Megumi's heart skipped a beat, "Oh, I see."

He watched her quietly for a moment until he'd realized she was going to remain silent, "Um, would you have any suggestions?"

She finally looked over to him and shook her head, "Not quite."

They sat in silence again.

"Um, I suppose it hasn't hit me just yet. What do you do when you have to write a song based off something you've never personally experienced?" she asked hesitantly.

Natsuki's brow rose in question, "Huh? Are you saying you've never experienced love before?"

"Kinda…"

"That's impossible." He said in a serious tone.

"How so?" Megumi said.

Natsuki wasn't sure how to phrase his sentence so that he could properly explain his response, "By this age, everyone should have experience some type of love."

Megumi frowned, "Not everyone. Not everyone is lucky enough to have the person they like notice their feelings and return them."

"When you look at it from that angle," Natsuki smiled, "That's why you haven't come up with anything."

The hazel eyed girl frowned, _Excuse me?_

"Love doesn't always have to be _'romantic'_. For example, my love for Elizabeth is out of this world. I've thought about her daily since I started school here." He explained.

She tilted her head, "Elizabeth is your dog, right?"

"Exactly!" he giggled, "Name one non-human that you love, one that you would do any and everything for. Anything that motivates you! It lifts you up just by being there!"

Megumi watched her classmate carefully as she thought about it. Her hazel eyes widened causing Natsuki to chuckle.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but do you get what I'm trying to say?" he asked, picking up a cookie from the tray he'd brought with him.

She nodded, "I do. You're right! I totally understand now!"

The green eyed boy smiled, "I'm glad."

"I felt like the lyrics I'd written before were forced because I was writing it from imaginary emotions. I wrote basically anything I thought would sound good in a love song. But hearing you say that has opened my mind. Thank you, Shinomiya-san!" she said happily.

"I was really just running my mouth because I found the perfect time to mention Elizabeth." Natsuki joked.

They looked at each other and laughed. Natsuki had noticed that Megumi was acting a bit different than before.

"Megu-chan, are you feeling better now?" he asked.

She nodded; there wasn't anything especially wrong with her that she knew of. She realized she had been acting weird since they'd accidentally touched hands. But that wasn't the reason she'd gorged herself on finger foods the first ten minutes of their picnic. She normally ate like that when she felt guilty. But why did she feel guilty? She silently thought on that, forgetting to answer his question. Was it because she was late? Was it because she didn't make her own picnic basket? Was it because… Of course! That was it! She felt guilty because she'd learned a secret about him. Something that even he didn't know. She had no intention of telling him of course but she felt like she'd pried into his life without his permission.

"Megu-chan..?"

"EHHH?! Yeah! Yeah! Yes, I'm fine! All good!" she panicked as though he could read her mind.

He giggled, "Good! I was worried."

She bowed apologetically, "Um, sorry to have worried you."

Natsuki shook his head, "Huh? No, it's okay!"

"So, what happens now?" she asked. "Do you want to jump right to the lyrics or—"

"Well, I'm not properly inspired." Natsuki whispered. "Besides, we have a month to finish this. There's really no hurry to have them finished just yet."

"Huh?" Megumi cocked her head, "But you were the one that invited me out here to write lyrics."

The handsome blonde giggled as he swatted playfully, "I know. I know. But, it was what you said that made me realize we're starting too soon. Let's wait until we're both inspired, okay?"

"Sure, but what do we do until then?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Let's get to know each other!"

"Uhhh."

"We're a part of a team now. So, it's only natural!" Natsuki reminded.

Megumi blinked, he was right. But she always had a hard time telling people about herself, especially under pressure.

"Sure. Um, would you like to start?" she asked nervously.

"Okay! We can start with small things we learn more things about each other over the time we work together. I think it goes without saying that I'm a huge Piyo-chan fan. Cute things make my heart pound! My passion is cooking." He started. "Hmm, I play the viola but I used to play the violin back when I was little."

Megumi twirled one of her brown curls in her finger, "Small things…"

Natsuki looked at her with a smile on his face letting her know he was really interested in what she had to say.

"I… I like to...sing." She fumbled. "Sometimes, I-I'm sorry. This is really hard Shinomiya-san."

"Take your time…" he said in a reassuring voice. "Hey, would it help if I asked you questions?"

She nodded, "I think so."

Natsuki drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them and smiled, "Okay, then tell me where were you born?"

"I was born and raised in Kyushu until I was about eight years old and then I moved to Shinjuku with my brother after he graduated university."

"Ohhh! I actually lived in France until I was about five but I was raised in Hokkaido with my parents for the most part." Natsuki said. "Do you have any siblings?"

Megumi held up a finger, "Just one big brother!"

"What's your favorite dessert?" he asked.

"Hmm. I like my desserts on the cold side like ice cream sundaes but," Megumi pinched her chin, "Kakigori has always been a favorite of mine because I get to have a colorful tongue afterwards!"

"What was your favorite show as a child?"

Megumi smiled, "My brother liked American cartoons so he had me hooked on this cartoon called _Tom & Jerry."_

"The one with the cat and mouse that's always getting him into trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"OH! That was a nice cartoon. I actually didn't grow up watching much TV." He said. "Do you have any special secret talents no one knows about?"

Megumi's eyes grew wide; _you know something about him so why don't you tell him something deep about you?_

"Well, I-I know sign language." She hesitated.

"No way! That's so cool! I actually know a little too" he said excitedly before signing, _Hello._

Megumi smiled and signed, _Hey there!_

 **Natsuki:** _How long have you known sign language?_

 **Megumi:** _All of my life._

 **Natsuki:** _Really? That's so cool. I really like the way you sign, it's so elegant._

 **Megumi:** *blushes* _Thank you._

 **Natsuki:** _Would you teach me more someday?_

 **Megumi:** _I would love to._

"Wow, Megu-chan, you're amazing!" he exclaimed.

She giggled, "I'd hardly call myself amazing but…"

"I have one more question!" he said.

She nodded, "Anything."

"What's one thing you cherish more than anything in the world?" he asked.

Megumi held her breath and signed, " _The ability to hear."_

Natsuki's green eyes widened as he gasped.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"Hey, Morikawa-san, Ringo said to look in the black box in the right corner and you'll find what you need." Ryou-kun said before closing the door._

 _I casually glance over to see Megu-chan search for the box he'd mentioned, and when she found it there a pair of wireless headphones. I curiously watched her examine them. She pressed the power button to turn them on and looked over at me, "What's wrong?"_

 _I shook my head and put on my own headphones as she did the same._

 _"Morikawa-san, are those easy on you?" Ryou-kun asked through the mic. "Should I adjust the volume any?"_

 _Megu-chan gave him two thumbs up and smiled, "Good and ready!"_

 _"Shinomiya, are you ready?" Ayame asked me but I was so focused on Megu-chan that I didn't think to respond._

 _"Shinomiya-san?" she repeated a bit louder._

 _"Yes? Sorry, yes! I'm ready." I smiled._

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

He smiled warmly, "Megu-chan, you really are amazing."

"Huh?" she said.

He wasn't going to say anything until she flat out told him but he had a pretty good idea on what she meant by that. He'd keep it locked away until she was comfortable enough to openly discuss it with him. He steered the conversation in a totally different direction to avoid explaining what he'd realized.

"I want to learn lots and lots about you!" he asked with a smile, capturing her small hands with his much larger ones."Is that okay?"

She nodded, "Sure but-"

"Megu-chan," He said giving her hands a gentle squeeze, "would you like to meet here again someday soon?"

She carefully studied his smile, it was bright and full of hope. This smile, that hope, was what she'd expect from Natsuki Shinomiya. She felt him brush his thumbover her soft skin and she'd began to blush lightly.

She smiled a bright smile to match his, "I'd love to!"

Natsuki happily clapped their hands together and smiled, "I'm glad!"

The students giggled together and began to talk about random things from Natsuki's violin days, to Megumi's favorite singers, to their favorite places to go.

Later the crickets began to sound, the wind softly whispered to them and the sky made a beautiful picture leaving just the light of the sunset to help accent their features. Natsuki watched Megumi and smiled before leaning again the tree comfortably.

"Do you ever feel the need to just... be alone?" Natsuki asked.

She nodded, "Oh, of course. Often times when there's nothing wrong. But I feel like my mind has muddled and just clouded with thoughts. I feel like there's no better remedy than temporary seclusion."

"That's how I feel! I always come out here alone just to look at the starts and think. This spot makes me feel so at ease that's why it's so special to me." he smiled. "But today was nice."

Megumi's hazel eyes rested on him as he spoke."Mm. I agree it was fun."

He nodded, "I think it was so fun because you were here with me." he smiled looking up at the sky.

Her cheeks burned, "Um, I-I." she stuttered.

"And because you're so, so cute." he said in a low voice.

Megumi blinked but she didn't say a thing.

Natsuki continued to look up at the sky and sighed softly, "Megu-chan, tomorrow could you sit with me and look at the stars?"

She smiled and answered him with a nod.

He looked over at her and saw her blushing tapping her fingers on her knees and chuckled, _So cute._

 **CHAPTER EXTRA END.**

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_

 _ **(FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED!)**_

 _ **TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MORE JUST PM ME AND LET ME KNOW!**_


End file.
